


Silent Nights, Quiet Rain and Warm Coffee

by LadyTudor



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTudor/pseuds/LadyTudor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was poetry for english. (Most people didn't like it ;-; ) its a specific type of poetry called a sestina which we all had to do. The last word in the line is bolded just so you can see the ending of the official line. A sestina is a poem with six stanzas of six lines and a final triplet, all stanzas having the same six words at the line-ends in six different sequences that follow a fixed pattern. I hope all of you enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Nights, Quiet Rain and Warm Coffee

Day had been broken cold and dreary; it had just turned into the dark hours of night now with the only sounds being a brewing cup of  **coffee,**

In another part of the room, light clicking sounds coming from my fingers typing on the computer and the pitter-patter of the **rain.**

The cool dreary weather always relaxes me even if to others it can be described as depressing and disgusting, it is my thinking place where all thoughts of the world are subdued and have no  **matter.**

No matter of what will happen tomorrow but holds value to very broad questions of like why we are here and thoughts of  **dreams.**

In this realm time is  **endless.**

Imagination can run wild to favorable or dreadful  **thoughts.**

 

The human mind is very interesting when it comes to  **thoughts.**

After all caffeine from coffee binds to our brains receptors, preventing the chemical binding with the receptors making us tired the more we drink coffee making it harder for people to wake up the more they drink coffee yet, we drink it because of how it hinders our nervous system that causes slight boost of energy for the day with a warm cup of  **coffee.**

Maybe we drink it because of the soothing feeling our throats get from drinking the  **endless,**

Endless warmth causing a content feeling resonating around ourselves or is it because we want to forget about the  **rain.**

Not just the rain on the outside but also our internal rain that can turn into storms or into a rain that feeds the flowers of our hearts blooming into  **dreams.**

The dreams, that really  **matters.**

 

It may seem shabby but sometimes you just got to find that cheesiness to hold onto, to find your determination in life so you can get away from the inner demons and worldly problems that all people face and cannot escape no  **matter,**

What you try to do. The best thing to do is to stay determined and find what you love to do in life, which everyone is good at something, you just have to find it and not let go and hold onto those skills and  **thoughts.**

Chase for your  **dreams**

And never give up, or die trying your hardest. Even if you need that small boost from  **coffee,**

Like how friends, family and other people who care for your who could be willing to help you get through the storm  **rains.**

And if you don’t think anyone is there for you or supporting you, then be the change you want to see and don’t let the darkness have free reign  **endlessly.**

 

Don’t let life turn into an  **endless**

Blank dream, because life can be that way sometimes with our thoughts crowding our mind it can just shut us down from anxiety to finish that one paper but in the end does it  **matter?**   

Is there any reason to stress? We are all capable we just have to have small pushes sometimes from others just like how rain droplets gather until one gets pushed out from the cloud and starts the light or stormy  **rain.**

Hearing a clap of thunder from the outside then looking up from typing I smile how the rain has worsened outside but the more ominous it gets out there the better it makes me feel on the inside, it just means more free reign for my **thoughts**

To wander so I can type them out like a thought/dream journal then I would sleep. Staying home like this was common for me but going out was nice once and awhile seeing the town but with the weather outside I rather stay at home and drink my  **coffee**

Which, I hear the timer go off meaning that it is done but I’ll let it cool a bit first before I partake in some to help me stay up a bit longer so then I can have a restful  **dream.**

 

Dreaming can be a real mess these days depending on your age. As you get older things seem to change less generally in the world making your  **dreams**

Less eventful with the occasional erratic dream and when you’re younger and worried about college and other things that seem  **endless.**

Some people’s dreams get affected by  **coffee**

With sleep disturbances that can be good or bad but this issue does  **matter.**

Everyone’s minds need the rest from all the  **thoughts**

From the day, even the insomniacs like myself who feel more relaxed with hearing the  **rain.**

 

The inspiration that can be gathered from the  **rain**

Is amazing, even if you are just staring at the ceiling while listing to it, you would be surprised the  **dreams**

That the rain can cause. The same can go for the coffee, not just literal coffee but the people around you that are the coffee of your life who provide inspiration to do some of the most astonishing dreams and  **thoughts.**

The opportunities are  **endless.**

The night should be used to its fullest because so much can be done and all of these factors that contribute to it  **matters.**

Now you will have to excuse me while I have to drink some of my  **coffee.**


End file.
